walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Negan (TV Series)
Negan (pronounced NEE-gan) is a main character and an antagonist as well as a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the leader of the Saviors and serves as the main antagonist of the second half of Season 6 and Season 7. Overview Personality "A physically imposing, charismatic, brutal, smart, ferocious, frightening, hilarious, inappropriate, oddly friendly, fun loving sociopath that is both a leader of men and a killer of men. He has both a practical and emotional intelligence, he's a brilliant strategist, he's pure, dangerous, murderous, often gleeful, that still has both discipline and a code. And he has a temper that can vaporize people. He's truly one of the strongest personalities ever." Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about Negan's life prior to the outbreak other than he was a used car salesman. He may have lived somewhere in or near the state of Virginia. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Negan formed a group of survivors he named "The Saviors," which mainly consisted of thugs and bandits who operated under his command. This group quickly gained a reputation for ruthlessness and uncompromising methods.Not Tomorrow Yet Throughout the following years, Negan and his group gradually began to grow in size and strength, upon where he appointed several lieutenants, including his personal associateLast Day on Earth, WadeAlways Accountable, BudNo Way Out (TV Series), and PaulaThe Same Boat. Together they began to terrorize other communities, and subjugated them to their will. Negan and his group soon discovered a community known as the Hilltop Colony. Immediately after the farming community's walls were built, Negan dispatched a group of Saviors; upon meeting the community leader, Gregory, the Saviors demanded half of the community's resources. In exchange, they promised not to destroy the community. Though the Hilltop was reluctant to comply, the Saviors showed their true motives by demonstrating their power, killing Rory, a 16 year-old boy, as a display of superiority, claiming that the Hilltop "needed to understand... right off the bat".Knots Untie Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" After Rick Grimes's group is captured by the Saviors following several roadblocks and a failed diversion en-route to the Hilltop Colony, Negan steps out of their RV and confronts them, introducing himself as the Saviors' true leader. Pacing back and forth before the group, he lectures them on their actions against his group and the "new world order", explaining that Rick's people owe Negan's men their supplies and that he will personally deal with them if they refuse. He goes on to inform Rick that he is keeping his group alive as he intends to make them work for him - however, in retribution for Rick and his people killing many Saviors, Negan warns that he will have to "beat the holy hell" out of one member of the group. He begins pacing up and down the line-up while considering his choice, and introduces Lucille, a wooden baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, as his weapon of choice. Unable to decide who to kill, Negan ultimately comes up with an idea and begins pointing at each survivor with Lucille, chanting "eeny, meeny, miny, moe". Going up and down the line-up, he eventually stops on one survivor at random - as this is seen from the victim's perspective, the identity of the survivor is left ambiguous. As the rest of the group begins to yell in protest, Negan warns the group not to interfere lest he bring more harm to them, before bringing the bat down hard on the victim's head, causing them to bleed heavily. Negan is seen standing over them as they recover from the first blow, and remarks "Look at that! Taking it like a champ!" before bringing the bat down again. As the person's vision goes to black, Negan is then heard mercilessly beating them over and over as the episode ends. Season 7 Negan will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Negan has killed: *Rory (Caused or Direct) *Marsha (Caused or Direct) *Tim (Caused or Direct) *Ethan (Indirectly Caused) *20 unnamed people Not Tomorrow Yet *1 unknown member of the Alexandria Safe-Zone *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Relationships Bud was never shown onscreen with Negan, although it is evident that he was loyal to him and more than willing to rob and kill other survivors for their supplies on behalf of Negan. It is possible he was one of Negan's close associates, as he was shown leading a small fraction of Saviors during their run in with Daryl Dixon, Sasha Williams, and Abraham Ford. Negan personally kills a member of Rick's group as revenge for the deaths of his people, which includes Bud. Paula Paula was never seen with Negan on screen but it is pretty clear she was devoted to him as she and Molly covered Negan's true identity from Carol. It is also possible she could be an important member of The Saviors as shown when she was leading the remaining Saviors after Rick Grimes and his group attacked their outpost. Later on, Negan personally kills a member of Rick's group as revenge for the deaths of his people, which includes Paula. Gregory Gregory is shown to be fearful of Negan and becomes submissive to his demands, giving him half of his community supplies, after Negan and the Saviors killed a member from the Hilltop. Negan takes advantage of Gregory's cowardice and begins demanding more supplies. After some time, he can't keep up to the amount that Negan wants, so Negan kidnaps Craig and sends Ethan to kill Gregory for failing to follow his orders. After the attempt of taking Gregory's life fails, the leader of the Hilltop decides to make a deal with Rick Grimes's group to eliminate Negan and the Saviors once and for all. Paul Rovia Jesus and Negan have not shared any on screen time yet, however it is clear that Jesus dislikes and fears Negan because of the actions of him and his men. He was also willing to kill his men in order for him to stop demanding supplies and possibly killing more people from Hilltop. Rick Grimes Upon being informed of Negan, Rick clearly despises him for the actions he has committed both towards that of his group as well as the Hilltop Colony, following this Rick personally organized his group to kill Negan on behalf of the group's survival as well as that of the Hilltop Colony. Rick also expressed a vengeful willingness to find him. However upon being captured by The Saviors alongside his group during his first personal encounter with Negan, Rick displays immense fear of his wrath and superiority. Negan clearly despises Rick for killing his men and personally kills an unknown member of Rick's group in revenge for his actions. Carl Grimes Although they've shared very little interaction thus far, Negan has shown a level of amusement from Carl. Negan kneels down to Carl's height instead of looking down to him as he did the others and states that he has one of their guns. In contrast to his father and most of the group who were struck with fear in Negan's presence when captured, Carl instead shares a cold, vengeful look towards the man. This causes Negan to show perhaps a tinge of fascination in the boy when he gets no tears or anything but a death-glare reaction. Negan's interest in the boy is further exemplified when he specifically says he wishes not to kill "the little future serial killer". Glenn Rhee Negan is shown to have an immediate dislike towards Glenn for trying to attack him upon nearly deciding to kill Maggie, threatening to kill him in addition to whomever he chooses to kill if he tries it again. He does seem to be amused by his feelings for Maggie as he sarcastically smiled upon hearing him beg for their lives. Abraham Ford Upon meeting him unlike most of the group Abraham shows no fear towards Negan when he approaches him with Lucille. Negan seems to find Abraham amusing and says "I gotta shave this shit", rubbing the stubble on his face. Maggie Greene Upon meeting, Negan noted how "shitty" Maggie appeared, unknowingly due to potential miscarriage, and almost killed her outright saying "I oughta just put you out of your misery right now." Only Glenn's intervention made him change his mind. }} Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Last Day on Earth" Season 7 Trivia *On November 10, 2015, his character was officially revealed as Negan and his character was first mentioned in "Start to Finish" as a teaser to his impending appearance. *Upon describing the character, Kirkman stated that "Negan is kind of an atomic bomb that's going to be dropped onto the show and the show will probably never be the same after that". *Upon discussing Negan's foul-mouthed nature, Jeffery Dean Morgan stated: "We're going to push AMC- the plan is to push them as far as they can because it's who Negan is. He uses some colorful language. And I use some colorful language. And reading the comic, it's important. So we'll see where that lands. It's our intention that this character is going to leap off the pages of the comic book. It's very important that that's who it is. Some of the characters there's much more leeway, but Negan is a guy that you want to keep as true as possible, and that would be how I want to play him as well." *According to Robert Kirkman, "when it comes to the Saviors, and Negan in particular the way has always thought about this in the comics is, this is a group that's led by a guy who's had his morality dial a few clicks away from Rick toward the darker aspects of his personality, but is still an intellectual and capable leader who's kept his group alive against all odds just as long as Rick has. It's really the best encountering the best." *In an interview Scott Gimple provided an insight for viewing Negan as one of the greatest villians in television - "The worst kind of bullies in high school, and junior high, and elementary school, and kindergarten, pre-school, and the womb were the bullies that were funny. That was the worst because the bullies that were funny were show-people. I’m not going to say show men because there are a lot of girl bullies in school, too. They were funny and yet they were awful… And Negan is the ultimate version of that bully. And he is an incredible strategist. He can often appear capricious. He is pure id. He is this force of nature. He’s charismatic. A lot of villains on shows and comics and everything, it’s like, “Oh they’re the villain that you love to hate.” I think Negan is the villain that you hate to love. But you just love him. And he does some horrible things, but he has a reason for them." *Negan's signature weapon is a baseball bat coated in barbed wire he named "Lucille". References Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Walking Dead Characters